


Not everything learned in a book

by AtPK



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Winmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtPK/pseuds/AtPK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin Tribute Week Drabble: Knowledge (Day 2) - SFW hint of Winmin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not everything learned in a book

As he was growing up, he always thought knowledge was useless; he had a lot of knowledge and all it ever got him was a fat lip and black eye. His knowledge meant nothing in the fields, his knowledge meant nothing in the work camp, his knowledge meant nothing in Military training. All that mattered then was his skill and aptitude to fight; either he could do it, or he couldn’t; there was no thinking his way out of it.

It was only once he joined Scouting Legion that he realised knowledge did have value. Knowledge was power; and no one proved that better then the Commander. He showed Armin that the more he knew about everything and everyone around him, the more prepared he would be for all eventualities. The Commander was always one step ahead of everyone else, and Armin wanted that.

The Commander had told him once that knowledge wasn’t just about what he read in a book, it was about what he learned from the world around him. Armin’s knowledge of the 104th and Eren, in particular, had made him valuable to Erwin Smith. Armin’s knowledge of the roads and other more quiet routes to Shiganshina also made him valuable to Erwin Smith.

Erwin appreciated his quick mind and clever thinking. Erwin took the time to listen to his theories. Erwin gave him the opportunity to use his brain and never belittled him for what he said. Erwin gave him the confidence to grow, the confidence to breathe, the confidence to be himself.

Armin’s knowledge of Erwin’s faith in him, made him want to succeed, made him want to make Erwin proud. Regardless, of the cost.


End file.
